Bella and Edward's Honeymoon
by mimilovesedward
Summary: What happened during the parts Stephenie Meyer skipped over? Find out here! Read and review for more chapters please!
1. Finally

**I sadly do not own Twilight or any of its characters. But I can make them do silly things such as sex. :)**

It wasn't true. It just couldn't be.

Edward was coming on to me! He stared at me with lust in his eyes and slowly licked his lips.

"Bella," he called. "I want you."

And that's when I popped back into consciousness.

It was so real, everything I wanted was _right there…_

Stupid human sleep habits.

I was so upset; I started crying like a lunatic in Edward's arms.

I could only mumble one word as I sobbed into his chest, "Please?"

I was all too happy when he sighed, pulled us back under the covers, and began our adventure.

His hands roamed up and down my body as we continued our kiss. I never wanted this moment to end. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of me whenever Edward touched me in this way. It sent sparks flying through me, and gave me a warm twinge in my stomach and, uh, _other_ areas.

"Bella, you're so _soft_." he whispered. The feeling of his breath near my ear sent shivers down my spine. _Whoa, get a hold of yourself Bella. Don't want to overreact and have Edward stop this, do we?_ I love Edward, but sometimes his over protectiveness pissed me off. He seriously needed to understand that I just want to be _satisfied,_ not babied.

"Edward, please. Just do it _now!_" I wasn't quite sure if I was talking about making love or making me a vampire. Well, I wanted them both, so who cares?

He made sense of my words and tore my outfit in two. I watched the pieces float to the floor as Edward's hands floated to my hips. His fingers were like feathers upon my skin, and I bucked my whole body, desperate for more contact. When Edward pulled away, I whimpered loudly. When I saw Edward moving downwards on the bed, my heart started beating so fast I was _positive_ Edward could hear it. He laughed quietly and my fears were confirmed.

Stupid super vampire hearing.

When his hands touched the inside of my thighs, I almost moaned aloud. He spread my legs apart with his hands and began to suckle the side of my knee.

"Oh my gosh, EDWARD!" I shouted. My next action was to run my fingers through his bronze locks and pull.

Edward's response was the opposite of what I was expecting. His mouth moved upwards a couple inches, directly halfway up my thigh. His tongue flickered expertly back and forth, up and down. I was writhing with pleasure and moaning his name. When he spoke, his voice was no longer like velvet, but gravel.

"Bella, I want to taste you so badly."

My body reacted by bucking my hips toward his face instinctively, and hot and cold collided. His tongue swept across my slit, and I moaned loudly. I threw my head back and shook.

"Ungh, Bella, you taste so _good_!"

There was no way what I was hearig and seeing was real, because Edward was taking his fingers and moistening them.... on me.


	2. Duties

**(Pinches) Nope. It was just a dream. I don't own Twilight… Damn it.**

His fingers were running in every direction, it all felt so amazing. He slowly pushed two fingers inside of me and I cried out in pleasure. What was he _doing_ to me?

"Mmm, Bella. You drive me crazy! I could just touch you like this all day," he whispered. It was good to know that I reacted in a similar way to him when it came to _this_.

After he was done torturing me, I unlocked my ankles from around his neck and pulled his face up to meet mine. His lips crushed against mine with a need so strong I fell back onto the bed. He was just as eager as I was to get this party started.

As my hands roamed his back and chest, he nibbled on my earlobe and then sucked on the soft flesh behind it. As I moaned into his neck, his hands cupped my breasts and needed them tenderly. I felt bad because I knew how much he was holding back, how much he wanted to grab me all over and give in to his needs, his instincts. That was the main reason I couldn't wait to be changed… although I'd never tell him that.

"Oh, Edward…" were the only coherent words coming out of my mouth. The rest was a mixture of moans, pleas and growls that came from my inner Edward. I gripped his hair so hard that I would have pulled it out, had he been human. Edward released a growl of his own and, with vampire speed, flipped me to the other edge of the bed and began to massage my forearms. While one of his hands reached up to caress my neck, the other reached down and started to fondle the pointed nipple of my right breast.

"Oh my GOD!" I shouted. Before I even had time to take another breath, Edward's tongue replaced his fingers, and we both moaned in sync with each other. I wanted to give Edward the same pleasure he had given me. I vowed to myself to complete my wifely duties.

"Bella, I want to be inside you," he teased. As he was moving to my other breast, I grabbed his face by the sides and kissed him fiercely. Thank goodness he didn't notice the rest of my body moving slowly downward towards my target. When I kissed down his chin, he could only lay above me with his mouth slightly open and his eyes glazed over with lust. I pushed him onto the bed and straddled his lap. Oh God, he was really hard right now. It felt good to have him so close to my heat, but I of course felt embarrassed. The red color would be creeping onto my cheeks soon enough.

"Oh, your beautiful blushing is all over your body again," Edward said. He laughed at his own little joke, and I'm sure he felt the change in my body as I reacted from the shaking of his body underneath me. I raked my fingernails over his chest lightly, stopping to touch each defined muscle in his abdomen. He moaned and threw his head back when my fingers reached the familiar V that showed where his thighs met his hips. I moved my fingers lower still, and gripped his hips. Misunderstanding my actions, he grabbed my hips and began to gently lift me upwards. When I shook my head, he seemed confused.

"What's wrong, love? Do you want to stop?" Oh Edward. He always worried too much. I ran my hands up and down his chest one more time, and then slid down his legs toward my prize.

When I held his length in my hands, he twitched with want. I knew I had to make this fast, so he wouldn't tell me to stop because "he might lose control." Screw control. I wanted this man.

"Oh, Bella……. Ssshit……" he called. I knew I was pushing my limits, but I could also tell he wanted this. I gently squeezed what I had in my hands and his hands shot up. From where I sat, I could tell that he was gripping the headboard with all his might.

"Bella," he warned, "If you value my sanity and your _life,_ you will release me this instant." Although his warning was to be taken as an order, there was too much lust in his voice and gaze for me to stop now. I slowly lowered my mouth to meet his tip and I licked my lips. I opened my mouth wide enough to fit him in and sucked.

"Oh my God, Bella!" he shouted. I loved the noises I could cause this man to make. As I greedily put more of him in my mouth, I rested my hands on his hips and worked with only my mouth. Eventually I started rubbing my hands up and down his legs and chest. He moaned in pleasure and raised his head to meet my eyes. We locked gazes for quite a while. I continued sucking him, and his grip on the headboard never relaxed. I could almost feel his please rising too high for safety. But I didn't care. I was ready for an explosion.

"Bella," he tried to warn, "Oh, love, I'm gonna, gonna, ahhhh!" he yelled aloud as he came into my mouth. I barely tasted him as his juices slipped down my throat. All I knew was, he tasted _good._ Edward was clearly enjoying himself, because as I moaned, my mouth was vibrating. I still had my lips halfway down his length, so the sensation was almost unbearable to him. I heard nothing but his cries of pleasure and my moans.

As soon as I was finished, Edward grabbed my shoulders much more tightly than ever before and flipped me once again. I was still at the foot of the bed, but this time I was on my back. Edward hovered over me and his topaz eyes bore into mine without shame.

"My love, that was _amazing._ The only thing I wish for now is to pleasure you in the same way," he said with a heart-stopping crooked grin. Did he _really_ think I didn't have any idea what he was up to? I knew all right, and I couldn't wait, either.

**Hope you enjoyed! The previous chapter was meant as a sort of preview, not a full chapter. The rest of my stories, however, will be at least 1,000 words or more. Did you get how Bella wasn't paying attention to the headboard cracking? Hope so **** Read and review! Comments are nice too! Love you all! ~Mimi**


	3. Amazed

**I don't own Twilight. Stop reminding me!**

Edward never ceased to amaze me.

That was of course the case when he laid me on my back and kissed his way down my body. His hands had never felt gentler than they did now. I could see the restraint and lust in his eyes. I felt bad that some things about this moment were hurting him, like the smell of my blood. There were always other thirsts he had too, not just for my blood, mostly for what we were doing right now…

I gasped in shock when he grabbed my hips with a little too much force. I wanted so badly to tell him that he could do whatever he wanted to me, that I wouldn't be hurt in any way. He would never listen to me, but a girl can try.

"Bella, are you ready?" he whispered. Of course he would be concerned about my readiness at a time like this. I was very tempted to tell him to shut his mouth and get on with it, but instead I answered with an acceptable response.

"I'm ready, my love." I relaxed every muscle in my body to prove my words were true. I really was ready for Edward. After he declared we would no longer make love, I felt like he was teasing me. Giving me a little taste of sex, and then abruptly pulling back was his idea of a solution to my easy bruising problem.

As I waited for his fingers to dip into me, I looked at the bed sheets. They were beautiful and white and smooth. Who did I know that was like that? Oh yeah, Edward. To be honest, the only reason I remembered was because at that exact moment, Edward had kissed where I believed his tongue would be.

I moaned out in pleasure, calling his name and reaching for whatever part of him I could hold onto. As he worked his mouth over me, he grabbed hold of my hand to assure me that I was not floating five feet off the bed like I had suspected. I was positive he could hear my heart beating three times its normal rate, but I wasn't ashamed. I enjoyed the fact that he could hear, see, and now taste what he did to me. He was a god, for sure. And now I knew he was a sex god as well.

When Edward spoke, his normally velvet voice was deep, rough and ragged.

"Bella, come for me. Come for me, Bella, and say my name. I want to hear you say it."

Willing to do anything to urge Edward forward, I pushed myself into the memories of our previous sexual experience. It had been amazing, not too rough like my body showed. I didn't remember being in pain at all. The bruises must have come from somewhere else, I decided. As I felt the white-hot spring in my stomach coil itself tighter and tighter, my breath began coming in gasps. I struggled to fulfill Edward's wishes and chanted his name, over and over again, along with unidentifiable sounds.

"Edward, oh Edward, mmm, Edward, ungh yes, Edward…" My voice faded as my breathing became more and more labored, and I shut my eyes tightly. As I reached my climax, I gripped Edward's hand and hair.

"Oh goodness, Bella, you taste so good, oh GOD yes, mmm, you're so amazing!" Edward called as I came down from my release. My heart rate was beginning to slow down by the time Edward came up from his place between my legs. I had a feeling that I would get used to him being down there from now on.

Edward reached over me to grab a pillow, and then kissed my right on the tip of my nose. He let me catch my breath before he pulled me into his stone embrace.

"Bella, you truly will be the death of me," he murmured. With those words, I remembered that our night was not finished yet, and I began to push him onto his back. He was hit with realization and willingly laid back on the bed. I slipped one leg over him so that I straddled his lap. We seem to notice this at the same second, and my face grew red with embarrassment. I put my head between his neck and shoulder. I always cowered there.

"Love, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I like this just as much as you do," he said with an evil grin. If only he knew exactly _how much_ I liked this, he would regret his words immediately. If we really shared the same level of interest in this, I would be dead by now.

**Sorry it's a bit short… I have writer's block! **** Hope you enjoyed, though!**


	4. Ready

**I do not own anything except this pencil. Wait, my mother just informed me she bought it. Damn.**

I was so ready for this; Edward didn't even bother to ask. He lifted me up over him and I slid down onto him easily. We both moaned at the contact, and I shuddered due to the amazing feeling of him inside me. This was one thing I would not want to lose when I was changed.

"Mmm, Bella, you're so tight, so wet, so _warm_," Edward groaned against my skin. Oh, the things I could do to this man! I was a bit shocked at his language, but I did sort of like it when he talked dirty. I would never tell him that, though.

"Oh Edward, mmm, yeah, right there!" I loved the look of shock that crossed his face. I was a bit surprised I'd said those words too. It was a bit unlike me…

I continued to work myself over him, savoring every inch of him as he went inside of me, back out, and in again. When I moaned, he moaned. When I said his name, he replied with mine. It was utter bliss. I never imagined anything as perfect as this could happen between Edward and me.

I felt myself coming closer to the point of no return, so I did what felt… natural. I leaned towards Edward, and, without thinking sanely, bit his shoulder. Edward moaned so loudly in my ear before throwing me back onto the bed and climbing in between my legs while still inside of me.

The new angle let Edward go deeper inside of me. I shouted at the wonderful sensations coursing through my veins. Edward was just as excited. I could feel his pace changing; first fast and gentle, then slow and hard. He varied pressures and speeds until I couldn't take it anymore. I finally took matters into my own hands and pushed myself up far enough to sit on his lap.

"Oh fuck, Bella, mmm, yeah, oh GOD, ungh…" Edward continued with different noises and curses until I gave up and collapsed back onto the bed. He took advantage of my position quickly and reached a thumb down to caress my clit in time with his thrusts.

"Edward…" I warned. He had a devilish smile on his face because he knew very well there was nothing I could do to stop him. If he wanted to see me come, he _would_ see me come. Not that I didn't enjoy him taking advantage of his strength. I quite enjoyed it, to be honest.

It was quite obvious we were both reaching our limits; we were bound to climax very soon. I lifted my hips to reach his every movement; I wanted to get as much sensation out of this as I could. The white-hot spring in my stomach was coiled as tightly as physically possible, and then I just _felt._

"OH, Edward! Mmm, YES! Oh my- YES!" I cried out. Edward grabbed the sheets in one of his hands and rode his orgasm as I rode mine. We were acting as one, just loving and feeling and moving out of instinct. Edward was everything I wanted, and everything I now had. I was whole.

The intensity of Edward's orgasm rocked my body as well as his. He growled in pleasure and then settled into purring. And he called me a kitten.

"Oh, Edward," I said as we laid down beside each other, "that was amazing." Unable to say anything else, I gently kissed him on the cheek and stared into his golden eyes,

"I love you, my wife." He replied. With nothing else to say, he wrapped his arms around me, and I drifted into unconsciousness while in his sweet, stone embrace.

**So…**

**I was thinking the next chapter would be from Edward's point of view… sound good? I know I don't have millions of followers, but would my trusty, very nice readers enjoy that? Review to let me know!**


	5. Mine

**Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. Thank you for your patience! It's just been crazy at my house. I own nothing, but Edward can take over my life anyday!**

"Edward..."

I looked at my sleeping angel. I loved it when she talked in her sleep; especially when she said my name. It sent shivers through my body.

Last night was amazing; there was no doubt about that. We had explored every inch of each other in detail. We knew every freckle, hair, and ticklish spot on the other person. I felt guilty for letting my self control slip and letting things get out of hand the way they did, but Bella enjoyed herself, and that's all that matters.

I looked over her one last time and was very pleased upon finding nothing wrong with her. No bruises, no cuts, not a single scratch. I couldn't quite say the same for the headboard... Esme would never let us come back if she found out I'd mangled the furniture.

I lay with my hands behind my head and my angel on my chest. The night gave me a lot of time to think. Too much time, probably. I almost gave up in the middle of the night to wake Bella for "another round." How foolish of me not to be able to control my desires! I actually thought about depriving the love of my life sleep.

"Good morning..." Bella said hesitantly. She noticed my tense position pretty quickly and tried to be discreet about looking over herself. Once she decided that her body was okay, she turned to the other problem.

"How much trouble am I in?"

"Heaps." I replied. I wasn't really mad, but I didn't want to give her the idea that we should make love every night. Although I would enjoy that... _No! Stop thinking like that, Edward!_

We continued our conversation, mostly speaking about last night and what was in store for our future here on the island. I was kind of worried when the only thing Bella said about the headboard was, "You'd think I would have heard that." Silly girl. She needs a healthy dose of fear.

The cleaning crew showed up after Bella attempted to seduce me (not that I minded). If only I had known sex was the key. I could've had all of Bella before, not to mention a lot of arguments could have been spared.

We settled down to watch a movie, but I was much more interested in Bella. Unknown to her, I slowly ran my fingers up and down the sides of her body. I watched her through my lust-filled eyes as her nipples reacted to my touch. I responded in the nick of time to her question about more "destruction."

"I think it might be safer if it's premeditated, rather than if I wait for you to assault me again." She blushed at that, and then suggested we go "survey the demolition zone." I reminded her that our guests in the other room probably wouldn't appreciate the noises of my breaking the bed frame. _Or our moans_ I added mentally. While the cleaning crew walked around as silently as they could, I replayed last night's scenes in my head. It was truly wonderful, and just the thought of it made me hard again. Thankfully Bella was oblivious to my body's reaction to my mental image of Bella completely exposed for me. She was _mine._

I suggested that we explore the island a bit more, which truthfully we'd done over six times. Little did Bella know that I had taken her to the same place three times in a row, we just came from a different direction. Of course my angel had, well, _other_ ideas which I replied to before she even finished asking.

As soon as we reached the blue room, I laid her on her back on the bed and, there's no other word for it, violently ripped her shirt off. All the things I'd been thinking about while she was sleeping and while we were pretending to watch the movie could be acted out now. I was ecstatic.

"Edward!" she choked out between giggles. "Not so fast! Alice will kill you if you rip all my clothes!" I hadn't ripped ALL her clothes... yet. Just the ones that got in the way of making love.

I immediately began undressed myself as well as Bella. She continued to giggle, partially because I tickled every new inch of skin that was revealed.

Finally, she stopped laughing and pushed me back onto the bed. I grabbed her hips and eagerly sought entrance to her mouth with my tongue. She granted me my wish, and returned the kiss with equal excitement and twice the amount of force.

Once we were both panting (and naked) I broke away from the kiss to tell her to breathe. Her heart was beating at an erratic pace; the noise pounded against my ear drums.

I could tell she liked this me; the Edward that was more comfortable with the idea of... sex. I suppose I had to be comfortable with it. If it pleased Bella, it was worth it. I should admit that I liked the physical part of our relationship as well. I may not be a human, but I am a man.

"Mmm, Edward, enough kisses. I want you _inside me,_" my angel whispered.

"Yes, ma'am," I choked out. I was always a bit old-fashioned around Bella.

To start her off, I reached down between us and trailed my fingers over her breasts, stomach, and hips. Bella moaned and twisted around with delight. Oh, the things I could do to this woman!

"Edward, I want you to touch me, _please_," she moaned. My hips instinctively bucked against hers and she, gasping wildly, pulled my face to hers and kissed me in a way that should be illegal in all fifty U.S. states _and_ Puerto Rico.

"Baby," she called me. I rather liked that nickname... "Just let go! Relax, do what you want!" Oh, what I wouldn't give to be human right now! There were so many things I wanted to do, but couldn't out of fear for her safety. She was my _everything_; I couldn't bear to lose her. Especially over something as selfish as my own desires.

Bella suddenly pulled me down hard on top of her, snapping me out of my deep thinking. My hands landed on her hips, and I pulled her closer to my body so that every inch of our skin was touching. I kissed the corners of her lips, the hollow of her throat, and that spot behind her ear that always made her squeal.

"Edward!" Bella said a bit angrily, "Stop teasing and do what you're supposed to!" With that being said, I "did what I was supposed to" and lowered myself so that my chest lay in between her legs. I kissed and licked and suckled around her hips in a zigzag downward motion. I past over her heat and started to lick and kiss the insides of her thighs while she moaned and squirmed in obvious pleasure.

"Mmm, Eddie, that feels so good," she whispered as she ran her fingers through my hair again and again. _That_ felt good.

I whispered her name right before running my fingers up and down her moist folds. I couldn't wait to taster her, to drive her wild with my tongue. I kissed her directly on her most sensitive spot, eliciting a small cry from her. I then began to push one finger inside of her, along with my tongue. She tasted so wonderful, almost and good as her blood. Speaking of her blood, her heart was going wild now, better compared to a hummingbird's than a human's.

"Oh my God, Edward!" she cried as she pulled on my hair. I slowed down my tempo a considerable amount, but began suckling her like her juices were the last drop of water on earth.

Well, if I needed water, anyway.

She threw her head back in ecstasy and, as she exploded in my arms and against my tongue and mouth, let out a loud, sexy moan that caused me to flip us to the other edge of the bed at inhuman speed. I kissed her vigorously for a few moments longer and then she pushed on my shoulders. I moved back to sit on my heels when she straddled my lap. My length touched her back ever so slightly, and I enjoyed the warmth immensely.

"Why don't you let me take over for tonight, huh?" she breathed in my ear, she knew how her whispering really drove me up a wall. All I could do was nod as I moved my legs out from under her and leaned my back against the half-broken headboard. I made a mental note to keep my hands off of it tonight. The dresser seemed a bit easier to replace, and if I could just move us to the edge of the bed in time, it would be closer, too...

Bella grabbed a hold of me and aligned my body with hers and slowly slid down, taking in my length. I moaned from the extraordinary contact and gripped the sheets, just in case.

She then placed her hand son my shoulders to steady herself and, as the time passed, gradually she moved faster and harder with every motion. All that was said were names, sweet nothings, and one of us decided to say "I love you" on repeat.

I carefully placed my hands on her hips, which she began jerking in different directions in response. I was speechless; the sensations pulsing through my body were indescribably pleasant. Bella lifted her arms over her head and put her hands on her neck with her elbows in the air. She looked incredibly sexy, being so exposed and in control. I could tell I only had moments left, so I did what I had planned earlier. I flipped us to the other edge of the bed so I was on top of her now.

I gave up on being gentle and put my hands on either side of her face as I pounded into her with enough force to shake the bed.

"Faster, harder!" she cried. If only I could! I quickened and hardened our pace infinitesimally, only because I didn't want to hurt her. My instincts were growing stronger every second, pushing me closer to the edge of my self control. If I didn't end this soon, I would lose all sane thoughts and end up breaking my sweet, fragile Bella in half!

"Oh, Bella! I'm gonna, I'm gonna- Ahh! Mmm! Yeah, right there! Oh, shit!" and a million other things slid past my lips and I came with violent force into Bella. And I rode my wave; she dug her fingernails into my shoulder and let out another long moan, followed by a very loud "OH, EDWARD!" to which I responded with a smirk. Only I could think to be cocky at a moment like this. The teenager in me had an "I'm the village idiot" grin on from satisfaction of my orgasm and Bella's incredibly seductive shouts.

I released my love and laid her under the tangled mess of sheets. After kissing her forehead, I offered that she sleep now.

"I'm not tired," she replied while stifling a yawn. I just grinned, kissed her forehead again, and responded with another plea for her to rest.

"Sleep, my love, and dream happy dreams. I love you and I'll only love you. Rest, I promise I'll be in this exact spot tomorrow morning." I meant every word I said. Bella sensed this, and her eyes watered slightly before she closed them. I began to hum her lullaby to help her sleep. Before she slipped into unconsciousness, she whispered four words that made my heart swell with many emotions.

"I love you, Edward." _That's my girl._

**Hope you liked! I made this longer to make up for my absence. I worked a bit harder too. Thanks for taking time to read my stories!**


End file.
